Kau 'kan slalu ada di hati kami
by yamanaka chuii uchiha
Summary: Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Sakura saudara kembar tapi tidak kembar(?). tertangkap oleh 'dia'. Ino ingin balas dendam. mereka mencoba keluar lalu mereka menemukan sebuah pedang. dan apa yang akan terjadi dalam petualangan mereka?/RnR ya...


**KAU SLALU DI HATI KAMI**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau this story its mine → Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Crime, family**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s)**

* * *

Ino P.O.V

Hai semua namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kalian semua bisa memanggilku Ino. Aku anak pertama dari ayah dan ibuku (ya iyalah dari ayah ibumu masak dari ayah ibuku sih.. abaikan). Adikku adalah saudara kembarku yang walaupun kita sangat tidak mirip tapi dia itu tetep saudara kembarku.

Oh ya aku memiliki rambut blonde yang selalu ku ikat ponytail. Mata ku berwarna aquamarine. Aku lahir 2 menit sebelum adikku itu. Aya–,

"Hei kau sudah berkenalan sekarang gantian aku dong!" o-ow sepertinya adikku itu ngambek, okey deh lanjutkan!

End Ino P.O.V

Sakura P.O.V

Hai semua~ aku Yamanaka Sakura aku adalah saudara kembar dari kakakku yang dingin itu. Ehehhe… ampun Nee-chanku yang cantik…. Hah.. kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura! Namaku identik dengan bunga khas Jepang kan? Ne? Ne? Ne?

Oh iya rambutku enggak blonde tapi soft pink. Ck ck ck.. kita memang saudara kembar tapi gak ada mirip-miripnya ya.. oh ya mataku emerald wah wah wah emang gak identik sama kakak-dua-menitku itu. Tapi kalau kalian membayangkan rambut dan mataku sama dengan Ino-Nee pasti sama deh. Kalian pasti gak bisa kenalin yang mana aku, yang mana Ino-nee.

Tou-sanku bernama Yamanaka Minato (ah… authornya bingung masak Inoichi sama Kushina? #PLAK.. abaikan) dan Kaa-sanku bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Dan kalian pasti sudah berpikiran kalau Ino-nee identik dengan Tou-sanku sementara aku identik dengan Kaa-sanku (wah… betul kagak ye?).

Kau tau? Dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, Ino-nee sangat ceria, ramah dan baik hati. Tapi setelah kejadian itu terjadi Ino-nee berubah. Aku tak tahu kenapa dengannya! Mungkin ia terlalu benci dengan orang itu. Sehingga di dalam dirinya tersimpat rasa benci dan ia ingin dendam dengan.. yah… begitulah.

Dan setelah itu aku tak memanggilnya Nee-chan lagi..

End Sakura P.O.V

" Ino, berhenti melakukan hal tak berguna itu!" Kata Sakura geram.

"Aku tak bisa Clarisa, aku tidak terima semuanya 'dia' buat begini!" Teriak Ino.

"Tapi itu tak ada gunanya Ino! Dari dulu kau lakukan itu tetap tak mengubah apapun!" balas Sakura.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang semua usahaku untuk ini, itu, begini, begitu sia-sia dan TAK BERGUNA?!" balas Ino mulai geram dengan ocehan Sakura.

"YA ITU MEMANG TAK ADA GUNANYA!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ok, fine. Aku melakukan ini semua agar kita bisa keluar dari sini, agar kita tidak Mati sia-sia, aku ingin bertemu Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu! Aku tak ingin penyesalan itu datang lagi.. aku menyayangimu, kau saudaraku, tinggal kau satu-satunya yang kupunya.. Tak sadarkah kau aku…. Aku…!" Kata Ino, suaranya mulai melirih. Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Ino, raut mukanya semakin mengeras.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA SAK, AKU GAK AKAN PERNAH TERIMA– DIA, DIA… DIA.." Kata Ino. "AHHHHH…." erang Ino.

DUAKKKK….

Ino menendang pintu yang berada di depannya "ARGHH…." Erang Ino frustasi.

"Heh! Kubialng juga apa?!" Kata Sakura sambil menyeriangai.

"DIAM KAU ATAU KU BUNUH KAU!" ancam Ino sambil menuding Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sakura hanya menunjukkan seringai liciknya walaupun ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia cemas dengan keadaan kakaknya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat. 'Sepertinya Ino-nee sudah lelah dia sangat pucat. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan tidak membantu Ino-nee untuk keluar dari sini?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

'aku merasa terharu dengan kata-kata Ino-nee tadi aku merindukan kata-kata itu walaupun Ino-nee bicara dengan kasar tapi itu menunjukkan kalau ia masih peduli denganku' kata Sakura dalam hati. 'yah.. _'Ino-nee'_ aku merindukan panggilan itu untuk kakakku tersayang ini!'

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, masih sama halnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ino berusaha melalukannya dan Sakura hanya melihat semua itu dengan tatapan meremehkan yah.. walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa kasihan dan cemas dengan keadaan Ino sekarang yang terlihat lebih pucat, bahkan banyak memar di bagian kaki dan tangan Ino dan sudah beberapa hari ini Ino tak mau makan.

"Ayolah…." Erang Ino.

"Sudahlah, kemarilah! Makanlah ini walaupin hanya sedikit. Agar kamu mendapatkan energy" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan makanan bagian Ino.

"AKU TAK PERLU MAKANAN! YANG KUPERLUKAN KELUAR DARI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI!" bentak Ino.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja" kata Sakura pasrah. 'Ino-nee kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI?!" Teriak Ino.

"HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?! KALIAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU TAHU!" sebuah suara besar membalas teriakan Ino.

"KALAU KAU TAK MAU KITA MENGGANGGU TIDURMU ITU! KELUARKAN KITA DARI TEMPAT INI! DAN KAU PASTI TAK PERNAH TERGANGGU LAGI OLEH TERIAKAN KITA 'KAN?!" gertak Ino tak merasa takut sama sekali. (reader: emang kayak authornya penakut? Author: ape kalian bilang? #reader + Author gulat. Author: nah.. kan lagi pada gulat kita lanjut yok… reader bingung 'kok nih author bisa di sana terus yang gulat ame kita sapa?' waaa… ternyata Masashi Kishimoto. Oh no….. #abaikan)

"HOHHOHOHO… kalian ingin keluar?" tanya orang tadi.

"Kau tuli apa budek sih (sama aja kali buk.. #digampar sandal jepit)?" balas Ino.

"Oh jadi kalian ingin keluar? Keluarkan _'barang itu'_ dulu!" kata orang tadi.

"Barang apa makhsudmu?" Tanya Ino mulai tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tadi.

"AH KAU TAK USAH PURA-PURA BODOH! KAU TAU DENGAN PASTI APA MAKHSUDKU KAN?!" Teriak orang tadi.

"AH.. TERSERAH KAU TAPI AKU TAK TAHU APA MAKHSUDMU DENGAN _'BARANG ITU' _DAN AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!" Teriak Ino.

"Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua ocehan kalian!" kata Sakura mulai muak mendengar adu mulut Ino dengan orang tadi yang bernama.. (tau ah.. saya bingung).

"HOHHOHO…. Tenanglah sebentar lagi, setelah ini kalian juga akan pergi jauh dari tempat ini ah… lebih tepatnya dari dunia ini KHUKHUKHU…." Tawa orang itu untuk mengejek Ino dan Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat hati Saku memanas yah.. dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi 'kan.. yak MENGAMUK.. (#ditonjok Sakura).

DUAK…

SRAT… SRAT…

BLARRSSSTT…..

"Argh… ugh…" erang Sakura kesakitan.

"Apa tadi?" Tanya Ino terkejut setelah melihat aliran listrik yang menyengat permukaan tangan kanan Sakura yang sekarang terlihat seperti gorengan (?).

"Ugh.. aku juga tak tahu!" jawab Sakura menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Nah itulah yang ku makhsud dengan _'barang'_." Kata seseorang dari luar.

Ino dan Sakura berpandangan tak mengerti lalu mereka menggedikkan bahu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"HEI! BISAKAH AKU MEMINTA OBAT MERAH DAN PERBAN?" Tanya Ino.

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan ada seekor eh makhsudnya sebuah tangan yang meletakkan obat merah di dekat pintu tersebut.

"Sakura, kemarilah! Akan ku obati lukamu itu!" perintah Ino. Sakura menurut.

Selang beberapa waktu," ino, kau tahu–," kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh jawaban Ino.

"Tidak,"

BLETAK..

"Akukan belum ngomong bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino.

"Auw.. sakit tahu kau tak sopan pada Kakakmu sendiri! Dan kau tahu ini sakit!" kata Ino marah-marah sambil memegang kepalanya yang di jitak oleh adiknya yang kurang ajar itu. "Ya sudah kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Keadaan disini semakin rumit saja ya?" kata Sakura.

"Ehm.. ya aku juga berfikir seperti itu!" jawab Ino sambil memegang dagunya–pose berfikir.

"Sak, aku ingin keluar dari sini," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura sempat terkejut lalu berkata, "Ya aku juga ingin keluar dari sini"

"Aha.. bagaimana kalau kita mencari benda-benda disini? Siapa taku kita menemukan sesuatu. Ku liaht-lihat di sini gudang. Siapa tahu 'kan?" kata Sakura mengusulkan idenya.

Ino berfikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Ya sudah ayo!"

Kemudian mereka berduapun mencari suatu barang yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Ino mencari-cari di dalam kardus, di kolong meja, di kolong lemari, di kolong karpet (?) (emang karpet ada kolongnya ya?) dan tempat-tempat terpenci lainnya (?).

Sakura mencari di atas kursi, di atas meja, di atas karpet, atas kardus, atas atap (?) (udah bisa keluar dong) dan tempat-tempat terpencal (?) (emang ada?) lainnya.

"HUH… gak ketemu nih paling cuma balok kayu, itu aja kalo buat mukul pintu langsung jadi kepingan" keluh Ino.

"He'em kamu bener!" kata Sakura menyetujui Ino. Sakura kemudian melihat almari lalu ia merjalan dan mencoba membuka almari tersebut.

"E-eh.. gak bisa di buka nih, bantuin dong!" kata Sakura

"Iya, iya" jawab Ino ogah-ogahan. Mereka berdua kemudian berusaha membuka almari itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampa terjengkang-jengkang.

CKIT….

BRUAK…

CLONTANG…

"Wadoooow…" teriak Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"E-eh ada pedang cuy!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat pedang tersebut. "Aha.. kita bisa menggunakan pedang ini 'kan?" kata Sakura antusias.

"Kita? Lo aja kale…" bales Ino.

"Ehm.. tapi 'kan aku gak bisa gunain pedang!" balas Sakura.

"Ya kamu coba dululah.." kata Ino.

"Lha kamu pake' apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehm.. kau mau kelur tidak?" bukannya menjawab Ino palah balik Tanya.

"Ya udah deh aku akan berusaha.." jawab Sakura.

Lalu Sakurapun berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya lalu berlatih menebas sesuatu. Ino hanya makan makanannya sambil nonton Sakura yang sedang bekerja keras. Selang beberapa waktu, sakura telah siap menebas pintu itu.

SING….

Suara tebasan pedang menggema di gudang itu.

BLARRSSTTT…

Suara aliran listrik itu kembali terdengar dan…..

APA YANG TERJADI?

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Hallo minna-san… saya Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha kembali lagi! Tererereeeeerereeeeerereeeett. Ah gomen ini fic ke 2 aku nih, Ne? Ne? Ne? ah sepertinya saya memang tidak bisa membuat fic yang tidak to be continue ya? Ah ini fic menurutku sih jelas. Tapi gmn ada yang masih bingung dengan cerita inikah?**

**Oh ya yang nunggu update-an fic Sadarilah aku disini tunggu bentar ya? Aku udah buat setengahnya. Oh ya ada yang mau repiew gak? Kalo ada ane terusin nih fic klo kagak ane juga kagak tau ye.. tapi memang ada ya yang mau baca fic abalku ini? Tapi kalo ada saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ya… ya udah lah kebanyakan ngomong dah aku ini terima kasih udah mau mampir.. _**

**RnR**

**Thanks…**


End file.
